Paranormal Mafia
by ami2kamami
Summary: In Vongola mansion, Japanese branch, is a ghost. A freaking pedo ghost! And, again, SPR is assigned to do the job. A new girl in scene! 4YL! Adult Arcobaleno! Fem!Tsuna, OC, slight OOC; Ami's first story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Ami is here and kicking! My first story so be prepared for some errors in gramatic. Also don't hesistate and review!**

* * *

**Summary: In Vongola mansion, Japanese branch, is a ghost. A freaking pedo ghost! And, again, SPR is assigned to do the job. + A new girl in scene! 4YL! Adult Arcobaleno!**

**Warning: OOCness, Adult!Arcobaleno, 4YL!, OC, Fem!Tsuna, big I-pin(14) and Lambo (14)**

**Pairings: 699618, 598680, 3387, 8830, OCvarious, MasakoJohn, MonkMiko, Fem!Tsuna x ?**

**Forever alone or will be paired up in the future: Naru, Mai, Lin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor GH! If I would then Mai wouldn't be so obssesed with Naru and Tsuna would be paired with Haru!**

* * *

As the years went by, Tsuna became Vongola Decimo and moved to Vongola Mansion(With her guardians, of course), but in Japan as she had yet to graduate from school.

Unfortunately, weird things started to happen. Like when they had a meeting, the door burst open and knifes were thrown at them- I mean at boys. No girl in the room was injured.

Oh, did I mention that Haru started training? Well, Reborn found her potential and brought it up. But Kyoko said this world isn't for her and moved somewhere in Europe, Czech was it?

Back to topic! The vases were flying, the cracking was heard; girls are being watched at in the bathroom and other things. Also, from the forest near the mansion were heard some odd sounds.

To have it worse (not for Tsuna), Reborn left to give his friend a visit.

* * *

**At Vongola mansion**

"Haru has a friend from Tokyo that is good at these things," announced Haru when they had, yet, another meeting. Everyone was sitting on their positions on the table.

"Then, call that friend of yours. I don't want to be watched anymore," said Bianchi.

"I agree on that one." said Tsuna. She and Bianchi hated each other for some reason we will never know (maybe).

"Ok" Haru nodded while rising from her seat and went out of the room. After the door closed, Haru pulled out her phone and dialled the number of her friend.

"_Moshi, moshi?" _was heard from other side of the phone. The voice was scared and girly.

"Hey Midori!"

"_H-Haru? Is th-that you?" _Now, it sounded more than a pleased surprise.

"Yes, um… can I speak with your boss? We have a little problem here."_A big problem,_ corrected Haru herself.

"_O-of course. H-hold on a little m-moment."_

* * *

**On the other side of the phone; in other words, in SPR office**

"Who did you talk to?" asked Mai. The 'Midori', Haru was referring to, is a small, fragile girl. She had dark green hair braided into two low ponytails. Her bangs were covering her forehead, black eyes shining with warmth trough glasses. Also, she has Rokuryo middle uniform (Like Rokuryo high uniform, you know – Yasu's school).

"O-only a fri-friend." shuttered Midori. "D-do you know wh-where is b-boss?"

"In his office, I think." replied Mai. She had gotten over her crush, Naru, when he left. But they actually came back after two months.

"OK. Th-thank you." Midori then walked to the door of the boss' office. After knocking three times, she waited for her boss' grunt as a signal to come in. When she received one, Midori walked through the wooden door.

There, like a boss, was sitting Naru behind his desk.

"Um, b-boss, someone w-wants to s-speak w-with you." Standing under Naru's glare is uncomfortable. Even you can say that, for Crist's sake!

Midori handed her phone to him, slightly trembling. He took it without hesitation.

"Hn, you may go." he said. She, being a coward, immediately ran out of there.

She slammed (more like closed) the door shut and let out her breath, that she didn't know she was holding.

"Hmm~ Did you have a nice time with your boss, Midori-chan?" Yasu asked, appearing out of nowhere. Midori jumped, nearly hitting the ceiling. She gave a 'Kyaaa!' sound and hugged Mai like her life depended on it. That caused an amused smirk on Yasu's handsome face.

"Mou~ Yasu, do you always have to scare her like that?" said Mai while patting Midori's head. Midori's face already turned few shades of red. That caused Yasu's smirk to widen.

"Like what?" asked oh-so-innocent Yasu.

"You always appear out of blue and say some perverted comment!"

Before Yasu could say another not-so-innocent comment, Naru's office's door opened.

"Midori, catch." Naru said and threw her phone. She could only obey, clumsily catching her mobile. "Go home and pack. Call others too. Be here tomorrow at 8 am." demanded Naru.

Midori sighed in defeat. There's no point to argue with him… with stuttering. The truth is; Midori is extremely shy. She can't create a sentence without stutter.

"O-okay" she gave a nervous smile.

* * *

**At Vongola mansion**

"Hey guys, they accepted!" announced Haru. She liked the idea of her friend to come here. She could spend more time with said friend.

"Tch. When will they come?" asked Gokudera. On the other hand, Gokudera wasn't very pleased with that idea. You know, some unknown people harassing his Tenth.

"Tomorrow, around 1 pm."

Hmm…Very original; Vongola has meeting at that time.

"Haru, can you please help them when they arrive? We don't want them to be lost, right?" asked Tsuna in her boss-mode. After the four years her hair had grown longer, now reaching her shoulders, but at the top is still the birds' nest.

"And who is your friend, anyway?" asked Yamamoto, not really wanting it to be some guy. His smile was as dark as moonless night. He was really possessive boyfriend along with Gokudera.

"Oh, you know, that friend from Namimori elementary school. Her name is Midori Zita Marino." At hearing that name both, Yamamoto and Gokudera, sighed in relief. Little children squeaked in excitement as they all loved her.

"Kufufufu~ so the little rabbit will come~" You know exactly where that came from.

"Hn."_Another herbivore in the scene -_was the only thought of DC chairman, Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna only sighed at the antics of her guardians. At least, Ryohei had become quieter over the time and didn't give anyone headache. He was actually only one who didn't pick fights… too much.

"So now, we need to wait to the extreme."

* * *

**Next day, Midori's POV**

We were all sitting in the van and chatting. The ride will be long so we need something to kill our time.

"So, how's Namimori like?" asked John. He was, from the first day we met, kind to me. I can also say that he loves Masako, but she didn't seem to notice. It's sad thought.

"I-it's v-very friendly p-place. B-but about f-four years ago, p-people started t-to hear sc-screams, e-explosions and alike. I d-don't know how's it l-like now. I have m-moved from there t-two years a-ago." God, why did you give me my shyness? It's very embarrassing! Even Chrome can speak without shuttering, for Crist's sake!

"Why is that?" Now, it was Monk who asked. He's like a big brother to me. I, once, had a real brother too. But he and my _dad_ died, I even don't know why. In our family circle remained only me and my uncle. He was the one who took care of me after my _mother_'s death.

"U-um, I don't k-know." I smiled nervously. It was truth – I really don't know. My brain is working on full speed and my intuition says that it has something to do with my friends. Oh well…

Our little conversation took interest boss and Li- I mean Koujo-san. He insisted about me calling him by his given name. He is, sort of, a friend to me. Well, I always had weird friends.

"Screams?"

I almost jumped at my boss' voice. His glare sure was, and still is, scary and I didn't get used to it, yet. The red liquid rushed to my face. I was nervous as hell. The attention I received wasn't helping too much.

"Y-yes, screams."

"How come police hadn't discovered the culprit? Or at least the source." asked my boss.

"Th-They all f-fear the h-head p-prefect of the D-disciplinary c-committee. P-people says th-that he's a d-demon, b-but h-he actually c-cares for d-discipline in t-town. A-and he l-loves to fight." Geez, the policemen are cowards… I am too, but I'm not counted, because the demon prefect has been my friend for a long time.

Our boss then seemed like deep in thought. I don't blame him. I mean, the info about Namimori is pretty wide and with my crazy friends, it increased (the history of the town, I mean).

After five long hours of a drive, we finally arrived to Namimori. Our group stopped before the Vongola mansion and even Naru gaped at the size. That place was freaking huge! Like a castle, maybe even bigger.

We get out of the van, only to hear 'greeting'.

"Hey, Midori! Haru is very happy to see you! How have you been?" A girl shouted from the front door. The girl had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders with matching eyes, a big smile on her face. She wore pink sundress with brown flats. _Uh, 'Haru'? Why is she speaking as a 3__rd__ person? _flashed though gangs' heads, except for me. And as if reading their minds, she answered: "It's kind of habit. Oh sorry, I forgot. Name's Miura Haru. It's nice to meet you. Midori, are these your new friends?" She sounded hurt at the letter words.

"Y-yeah, I w-work at SPR n-now. Th-these are my c-colleagues." I introduced us, while pointing at each said person, but the shuttering didn't leave my speech.

Haru nodded and grinned. "Haru will take you in, now. Don't leave Haru's side or you will get lost.

"Oh, and Haru will be with you the whole time when you are here! You can ask any question you want! But now, let's head to your base." She smiled wider, if that's even possible. I sighed. She didn't change much since I saw her last time. Only her hair reached her shoulders and she didn't has the ponytail she used to have.

Everyone grabbed some of the equipment and followed Haru. God, this place is like a labyrinth! How the hell can she remember her way around here? That will always be a mystery.

After several turns we entered our 'base'. It was big room with long table in the middle of the room and two doors at the back. As I know Haru, she choose this room because of that.

"Those two doors are leading into a small kitchen and bathroom." said Haru. See, like I said. "Rooms for you to sleep are right beside the base, on either side of it."

We set the equipment on the table. These little things sure are heavy.

"H-Haru, wh-where are o-others?" I asked. I kind of missed them. Even the little kids and that's to say something! They always embarrassed me in many ways! Like throwing a cake on me and then splashing water on me, or when I was walking down the street, they came running and knocked me over and…. We will stop at that or the list will continue on and on.

"They are in the meeting hall and Haru was instructed to lead you there after you have seen the base." answered Haru in one breath. Oh well, better to follow her or we will get lost here.

* * *

**Vongola mansion, meeting hall, 3****rd**** person POV**

Everyone in the hall was impatient. Even Yamamoto!

Tsuna was walking in a circle like a kid. Her thoughts were actually ringing in the room like a loud bell. "What do you think? How will she look like? Who are these friends of hers?"

"Sawada, calm down to the extreme. We don't want an extreme circle hole in the floor to the extreme." said Ryohei, finally voicing everyone's thoughts. That seemed to make her even more nervous. Reborn will kill her if she destroys any of the Vongola's furniture.

"But what if she doesn't remember us? What if she… changed?" Tsuna was immediately crying in her emo corner and you could see mushrooms growing around her. The 10th generation of Vongola sighed. Now, they had to deal with depressed Tsuna.

But before the situation had gone worse, the door opened revealing SPR gang and Haru. Tsuna, as if never depressed, teleported to her seat and already in her boss-mode.

"We are here, Tsuna-san!" shouted Haru. Her happy grin eased the atmosphere in here.

"Tch. Stupid woman, you are giving a headache to Tenth!" said our lost-little-puppy-guy. He always enjoys angering his girlfriend.

"What did you said, octopus?!" and with that, they were at it again. Yamamoto was trying to stop them, yet again, without success. SPR stared while sweat dropping at Vongola's antics. They were so much like themselves.

"Quiet!" Everyone turned to Tsuna, excluding Mukuro who jumped at Midori, successfully knocking her down. His perverted antics startled everyone from SPR team. And they thought that Yasuhara is hard to deal with!

"My little one, you are back." exclaimed Mukuro. Hibari's vein twitched as he grabbed his tonfa.

Undisciplined people will be bitten to death by Hibari-san.

Hibari charged at Mukuro, who picked Midori bridal style and jumped out of the way. Midori, on the other hand, blushed. From pink to scarlet to deep crimson. She could be mistaken for a tomato, a very healthy one. SPR noted to not annoy the raven-haired boy as he destroyed another table on the side.

At the top of that chaos, Primo and his guardians appeared. Monk and John were about to chant, when Masako interrupted.

"Stop! They are not evil ghosts! They had already moved on, but something is making them stay."

"I agree with that one." Now, it was Mai. The SPR team was ignored by the Clam family.

"My little granddaughter, it's been a while since we last met, nee~" said Giotto as he hugged said person. Tsuna only rubbed her temple. Oh joy, now even she is annoyed. The only thing, to add this chaos, was Yasu's perverted comments.

"Incest is not good, kids." There we go~

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped in their tracks by now. "Take a seat, please." Tsuna's voice was quiet and deadly. Her smirk appeared. That means nothing good… for her guardians and the others at least.

Now business, then punishment – like always.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back and sorry for late update! I didn't get the chance to do it sooner. **

**Anyway-**

**Ryohei: ENJOY TO THE EXTREME!**

**Err... Like he said...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own GH nor KHR so deal with it...**

* * *

**Chaptie 1, Midori's POV**

After the meeting with clients, we had gone to their base with Haru. We wanted the history of the house, but there aren't any available files. With luck on our side, Haru knows about this house everything.

_Flashback_

"_Um, there lived only one family, Sakamoto family, but they have some hell of family tree. Their first head of clan was Sakamoto Ryouji, he was trafficker with weapons. Then there was Sakamoto Hiashi. He was veteran and sold drugs. And the list goes on and on, every head of the clan having illegal career. _

_Because about after 8__th__ head of the clan they were all massacred, people of the town burned the original building and had built another, the present one._

_But another family- no organization came, members being samurais. They died for... actually no one knows how they died. From what I have found they just disappeared one after one._

_Then no one lived here for a long time so that's pretty much an end of the history of this house. "_

_She then seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, that reminds me; there are ghosts of first generation of our Family. So please don't freak out! They just go and then disappear again. They have no ill intends, so just let them be."_

_Flashback end_

And now, girls headed to their room which has four queen-sized beds in beige and brown. I can tell that they are very expensive. Oh well…

„You sure have weird friends." said the self-proclaimed miko. Everyone (girls) is now in their pyjamas and sitting on our beds.

"Like you're not her friend." That insult came from Masako. She hid her mouth with her sleeve. Yeah, she can be like awn in the butt; in other words: very annoying.

Miko's vein popped on her forehead. "You will take that back, Masako." her sickly sweet voice is making me shiver.

"P-please, s-stop fighting." I tried to calm them down, only to be ignored. Now they started to fight with pillows; either missing or hitting the bull's eye.

_*Sigh* I wonder when will they stop acting like a children. Hope it will be soon… _

"G-good night, Matsuzaki-san.G-good night, Mai-san.G-good night, Masako-san."

_**Midori's Dream**_

'_**It's dark here. I wonder if it's one of those dreams.' **_**I looked around and saw Mai speaking with Gene. '**_**So it **_**is**_** one of those dreams.'**_

"**It's dangerous here. Do not stay here." said the ghost.**

"**No, I can't leave them. And don't try again, because I won't take back my words." Yea, Mai is dumb. Anything else?**

**Gene only sighed. "Okay, but never leave Midori's side. She can protect you. Now, I will show you your dream." **

**Then the scene changed into… basement? Maybe… **

**I was chained across of the door. No windows. No lights. Nothing. Just dark. **

**A sound came from the door, signalling that someone will enter soon. I felt fear rush through my veins as the door began to open. I didn't even had to strength to move nor scream.**

"_**Oh, my little girl is awake?"**_**asked/said some man in black cloak with mischievous ton in his voice. "How sweet, but I don't have any use for you. So be a good girl and die!" **

**He held out a dagger, the katar to be specific, and walked over to me. I started to shiver. It was obvious that he's going to 'kill' me. I closed my eyes as a 'crack' was heard and I felt sharp pain in my forehead, then was once again surrounded in darkness. **

_**End of the Dream**_

I woke up from the dream. I was breathing heavily as if the world's weight was on my shoulders. I looked around. Mai was awake too, but looking terrified as she clutched her head. Matsuzaki-san and Masako-san were sleeping.

I walked to Mai and hugger her. I don't want to see her like that again, it doesn't suit her. She needs to smile. That way she can be herself after all.

"It's okay. I saw it too. There's no need to have the entire burden on your shoulders alone. Push it into back of your mind. It always works..." Wao~For the first time in my life, I talked without shuttering. I could actually hear Hibari-san saying: 'The herbivore is growing fangs.' with his usual smirk.

"W-what time i-is it?" asked Mai. This is my first time hearing her shuttering too. I caressed her back in comforting way.

"I-it's 5am." There we go again. "W-we should p-prepare for the d-day and t-tell Boss what h-happened, o-okay?" I must be definitely cursed. *Sigh* I hate it.

After we prepared, we, as in me and Mai, walked through the hallway to our base. Even if it's few meters away, it still felt like a kilometre.

As we entered the base, we found boss and Koujo-san 'napping' on the table. Their necks will hurt, that's for sure.

I walked over to Koujo-san while Mai walked over to boss.

"Koujo-san, w-wake up. I-it's morning." I shook his shoulder slightly. He gave a grumble. It sounded like 'Hmm… Five more minutes, Midori-chan.' I blushed deep red and said: "K-Koujo-san, you n-need to w-wake u-up." I shook him some more.

His head shot up and he looked around him quickly. When he spotted me, the tense feeling run out of his body, I can tell.

"Naru. Naru! Wake up!" I heard Mai shout at her victim. She was trying to wake our boss up. She then smirked and whispered 'I'm gonna tell everyone... ' into his ear. His head shot up much like Koujo-san's. I wonder why he said 'Midori-chan', thought.

"I had a dream. I need to tell you about this!"

The rest of the gang came to the room. Mai told Naru about her dream.

"Midori, what did you mean you saw too?" asked Mai. Her dream was little different from mine. She was looking at it as a 3rd person. We were always different, yet we were the same.

Everyone's attention turned to me. I blushed. "N-nothing." I started to play my fingers. When I'm lying, I start to do this. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask. - _were my thoughts. It sounded like a mantra in my mind.

"Don't lie. I can see through that. Midori, if you don't tell us, we won't move on in this case." said the boss. '_I don't want to be used much like Mai. Agh! But I need to tell them! What should I do?! What should I do?!'_

In the end, I decided to tell them, but my nerves were not letting me say something. Anything! "U-um, I… Y-yeah… I… I s-saw.B-but i-in a d-different w-way."

"Different way? Like how?" asked Monk.

"I-I w-was the… the g-girl." Uaaah, I said it, finally! It feels like some heavy burden was removed from my shoulders. But at what I said, I received some surprised expressions.

Boss narrowed his eyes. I hid my mouth with sleeve of my sweater. I wanted to laugh. He looked like a… Let's drop the subject.*

**Breakfast, 3****rd**** person POV**

"Heeey, Midori-chaaaan~"

"Na-nani, P-Primo-san?"

"How many times did I told you to call me by my name~?" he whined and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her.

"G-Giotto, p-please st-stop i-it." But Midori's plea wasn't listened to. Giotto smirked as he squeezed some more. But…

… the said ghost was hit in the head. Who hit him? Alaude. The cause? Giotto squeezed Midori's… ehm, breasts.

"You are under arrest for harassing little girls, you paedophile." Yes it was true, her height was about 155cm, so she looked like a little girl.

"Uaaaah~ Don't be that mean, Alaude~" Giotto whined like a lost kicked puppy as Alaude was glaring daggers at Giotto. Before they could start afterlife-no afterlife** battle, Midori interrupted.

"P-please, A-Alaude-san, s-stop." Alaude only 'Tch'ed and walked away, disappearing in cloud flames. That was quite new. I mean THE Alaude backed away from the fight when he was asked!

"Hooo~ Alaude is in L.O.V.E.!" exclaimed Giotto while showing the heart sign with his hands.

"Gi-Giotto!P-please s-stop!" Midori's plea was, yet again, ignored.

"Oh, that reminds me. How old are you, Primo-san?" asked Masako. She was always polite and doll-like.

"Around 429, I think. Why do you ask?" replied the oldest in the room. Oh, I didn't tell, right? There was everyone from SPR, the Clam 10th generation and others. Plus Primo, Lampo, G and Asari.

"Nothing. I was only wondering…" her words trailed into some mumbling no-one could understand.

Before they could start another talk, the door burst open revealing…

**To be continued… **

* * *

*** In my homeland, Czech, people thinks that people with narrowed eyes looks like Chinese. But I know it isn't like that…**

**** like life-death but they are dead, so afterlife-no afterlife**


End file.
